


Something To Be Desired

by supernaturalbadass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalbadass/pseuds/supernaturalbadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casteil and Meg have a sit-down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Be Desired

Casteil and Meg sit at a table across from one another. Meg looks up from her drink with a sad look in her eyes. Cas eyes her tilting his head to the side before speaking. "Meg is something bothering you?" He asked in his usual monotone voice.  
Meg smiles at him. "I've just been thinkin' alot lately."  
"About what?" He's asks.  
She sighs. "About this whole human thing. I mean... I know why Crowley did this to me. To keep me out of his way. But..." She straightens up in her seat sighing and slumping once more. "I don't know... I mean... Well Somedays I miss the power and all that but then again I like the stability of being human and not having the constant worry of 'is this the day the boy wonders are gonna off me'" she laughs while Cas hasn't taken his eyes away from her face. After a moment of thinking Cas begins to speak. "Maybe its that you have found a reason to stay human." His voice is softer this time.  
Meg smiles looking down to avoid his gaze. "Maybe." She says simply as she looks up and into his eyes.  
Cas reaches for her hand, which is lying on the table, he takes it and holds it up over the table her palm resting against his. Meg smiles seeing what he's doing. And then the intertwine their fingers. Cas smiles at her. "If I have to stay human.. I would be content to stay as such....." He pauses looking in her eyes as if he can see into her very soul. "With you." Those words made her heart Skip a beat.  
Meg smiles and looks away blushing. "Y-you mean you wouldn't miss being an Angel at all?  
As he gazed apon her flushed face his expression softened and his smoke grew. He avoided the question all together. yes he would miss his grace and his brothers and sisters but in his mind Meg would make it all worth while. He knew tomorrow wasn't guaranteed nothing was but if he could spend whatever time he was granted that would make him happy. So he instead of answering he smiles saying. "See Meg, demon or not you are something to be desired. You are witty and beautiful. You've gotten us all out of some difficult situations." As he spoke he pulled her by the hand he was still holding to stand in front of him. Meg quickly looked away. Cas gently used his other hand to pull her face back to his. As they stand there locked in each others gaze Cas pulls her to him sliding one arm around her waist as Meg wrapped hers around his neck. They both smiles as they lean into each others kiss. Its a slow passionate kiss.  
Dean walks in seeing the pair. "Awe come on you two get a room would ya!" He yelled. Meg and Cas quickly pull apart startled as they all begin to laugh.


End file.
